Triforce
by Miss Chocolat
Summary: When C raids Jinx's home and steals a new high-powered bomb, the Piltover duo find themselves using the terrorist's talents to hunt down the elusive thief. Caitlyn is determined to put the maniac under her thumb and Vi just wants to keep her away with a ten foot pole. Or maybe a hundred. Jinx only wants to have fun.
1. Night Heist

Uhhh yeah. I haven't seen any threesome pairings of these guys yet so.

Heh.

* * *

**Triforce**

Order - Strength - Wit

* * *

It's a windy fall night, and Jinx can't find the energy to sleep tonight. There are schematics floating around in her head, disjointed, begging her to pin them together on a blueprint—a new gun, maybe, or a sticky electric bomb—but all she wants to do is sleep.

**THIRTEEN INCHES DIAMETER, CROSS-WELD AT PIVOT HINGE!**

"Ahh, shut up, shut up!" Jinx whines, rolling off of her bed. She lands painfully onto some spare parts cluttered all over her floor, and feels something sharp poke into her leg. The injury awakens adrenaline in her body, brushing away any vestiges of sleepiness. The scrawny woman just moans sadly, pushing herself onto her butt. It's just a tiny scratch, but her unhealthy life style allows it to bleed profusely.

**TEN MILIMETER BULLETS, ELECTRIC SHOCKS UP TO 1000WATTS! FIX LOADING CHAMBER ON LATERAL SIDE, HALFWAY ACROSS FROM TRILENSE SCOPE!**

"Aw, come on!" The bluette shambles over to where Fishbones sleeps alone tonight—he's having relationship issues with Pow-Pow, and the minigun refuses to talk to him. Jinx pokes the rocket launcher with her foot, pouting.

"You could just write them down," Fishbones offers sleepily. He gives her a tired look. "They would leave you alone if you did. I think you're making them sad."

"I don't caaaAAAaareeee!" Jinx huffs, rolling the rocket launcher over. Fishbones clatters angrily, his jaws squeaking open. "I just wanna go to bed. I don' wanna work right now!" Jinx leaves her grumbling weapon alone, choosing to stalk into her scarce kitchen.

**TWO INCH THICK METAL PLATING, OVERLAY IN CROSSHATCH! GIGAWATT ENERGY CORE! FUSION AXLES BRIDGING TWO HEXTECH ARC GENERATORS!**

Jinx screeches, swiping a bowl filled with varnishing liquid right off her counter. The ceramic shatters into pieces, releasing the varnish all over her floor. It will leave a big stain on the tile paneling. She holds her hands tight over her ears, glaring at the air in front of her. The wind howls with her mind, its brute force whipping her long hair around her in fevered tendrils—

"Wait a sec," she says, immediately pacified from her fit. Turning luminescent magenta eyes to her window, she furrows her brows in confusion. "Did Pow-Pow leave the window open—NGRK!"

A heavy blow at the back of her head sends the lithe maniac flying. She crashes into another pile of unfinished projects; this time she definitely feels something poke into her body. Jinx sees stars for a moment, the edges of her vision failing.

"Hey, I didn't order any take-out!" she calls out, rolling over in her throne of metal. Wincing, her eyes clear up enough to see the form of a tiny furred creature standing above her. His eyes glow in the moonlight, large orbs like a cat's. "Whaddaya want with—OOF!" The yordle kicks her in the stomach with surprising strength and Jinx tumbles to the wooden floor. She feels lightheaded. Her skin burns a little, too.

"You have something I need to look at, Loose Cannon," he says calmly. As Jinx struggles to get to her feet, the mystery yordle ambles off, inspecting her many works. Not all of them are weapons—toys, tools, clocks, decorations—but he seems to know what he's looking for. After a moment of inspection he shakes his head and continues on.

Jinx manages to get up, using the wall for support. "Leave my toys alone, short-stuff! You're totally ruinin' my buzz!" She flinches when the spot where he kicked twinges in pain. The dark makes everything difficult to see, and the bluette trips over her own messes every few steps.

"Where are you stashing that prototype bomb?" the yordle asks evenly, not bothering to turn in her direction. Jinx huffs.

"Justine is getting her beauty sleep, duh! You can't bother her!" Jinx sticks her tongue out petulantly. She wonders where she stuck Zap. Zap likes sitting in the living room at night to keep watch—she may not say much, but the stun pistol is embarrassed to share a bed with Pow-Pow. Her Chompers are scattered all over, though the maniac knows they'd take too long to set up to be useful against the intruder.

Her best bet is to make a mad dash for her bedroom and snatch Pow-Pow. Fishbones' rockets would be satisfying to make the yordle explode in a shower of fur and yordle-bits, but Jinx likes her house, thank you very much.

So the wiry woman launches herself forward, jumping clear over the yordle. Her body hurts, but she likes the pain. It reminds her she still has life to live and blood to bleed, even after so many years of crawling through limbo. Her rude friend follows, intent on keeping her down, but Jinx slaps one of her shelves, knocking a slew of items to the floor. That is enough to keep him occupied for a few seconds. Jinx tumbles into her room, feeling like that other stern marksman. Pow-Pow is still sleeping, but Fishbones is awake and aware.

"What's going on?"

Jinx quickly grabs up her trusty purple minigun and ignores her disgruntled moan. "Party time up in this bitch! We gotta uninvited guest who smells like elderberries."

"Why don't you just calmly ask him to explain himself," Fishbones sighs sadly. "If you shoot him too much, he might become hurt and feel bad." Jinx blows a raspberry, her bangs swishing with the motion.

"Nah, don't think so!" Jinx is ready when the cat-eyed yordle shoves open her door, releasing a rain of bullets at his direction. He's ready for it though, and dodges with surprising dexterity. The light from her gun is enough to give her brief glimpses of his yellow fur and black body suit. "Stop movinnggggg!" she whines, one of her favorite taunts coming to mind. "I'm trying to shoot youuuu!"

He suddenly disappears into shadow, gone from Jinx's view. She lets Pow-Pow's chamber slow down and turns rapidly in a circle, trying to find the slippery yordle.

"Come on out! I promise I'll be nice!" Jinx yells loudly, eyes darting quickly. "I've got cupcakes! I hear yordles like cupcakes." She waits in silence for another moment, eager to hear a single shuffle. "Com'on, cupcakes! Cupcakes." Nothing.

"It appears he does not enjoy such treats," Fishbones says to her, messing up her concentration.

"Shaddap, you! I'm tryna do some pest control…" There's a metallic cling from behind her, and Jinx pivots sharply, toothy smile and wide eyes. "I gotcha now!"

"I believe this has gone on long enough," the yordle states, and Jinx hears the familiar sound of an electric taser revving up. She feels the brief flash of pain from the electric conductors first before falling to the ground, writhing in shocking agony.

"Th-th-thaaaAaaat's n-n-n-n-ooo-not a ru-ru-regular t-tah-tuh-ta-A-A-azzzz-zerr-er…" she bites out. Fishbones yells out in concern. Jinx falls uncomfortably over Pow-Pow, the weapon stony silent. Her body convulses as it shuts down. The yordle speaks to her, but the sound is muffled by the sound of the ocean in her ears.

"Thanks for your assistance," the yordle speaks, nodding. Nonchalant as ever, he leans down and slips a thick card between her clenched teeth. "Your Justine will find herself quite happy in her new home." The last thing Jinx sees is the yordle break his controlled countenance with a superior smirk.

"Just try to hunt me down, Loose Cannon. I'm sure the Sheriff and her Enforcer would appreciate the help—after all, the great thief C is one slippery catch." Jinx's vision fades to black from the edges, leaving her with the shrinking back of the thief.

'So not cool,' she thinks to herself in an electric haze. Bit by bit her consciousness fades away.

'C? Stands for chump. Ugh…'


	2. Crime Scene

Caitlyn isn't a happy camper when her AI unit wakes her in the middle of the night, police scanner displayed over her bed. She's used to fighting down her sleepiness, but that doesn't mean she enjoys jumping up in the middle of a dream because alarms are ringing in her house.

Pertinent information is splayed across the hologram. There's been an explosion at the east side of Piltover only twenty minutes ago. Two police cruisers have been deployed, and a firefighting team already parked there. A tiny box in the corner tells her that Vi has already been notified, and left her apartment five minutes ago. Caitlyn doesn't like driving, so her partner comes to pick her up for most surprise cases like this.

The pinkette may drive like a madwoman, but she knows the best ways around intersections and highway traffic. Caitlyn dismisses her AI and rubs her eyes awake. Her purple dress is already set out for her, prepared by her house system. Coffee will also be sitting at her counter soon as well—the AI system has adapted to her hectic schedule of late-night calls and early morning chases.

After a few minutes Vi is honking at her doorstep. Caitlyn sighs tiredly, hoping none of her neighbors complain again about the other woman's impatience. Before stepping out the door she takes a printed slip of paper from a slot in the wall—the address of the bombed out house.

"Yo!" Vi greets her. Her partner has always been a bit better at waking up for midnight crimes. Caitlyn can feel a few knots in her typically straight brown hair, and it bothers her. Handing Vi the paper wordlessly, she attempts to smooth her locks into place. Nope. Not cooperating. The Sheriff of Piltover plops down into the passenger side of the car, leaning back into the leather seats.

Vi's car isn't a standard police-issued vehicle—it is a tuned up convertible of her own specifications. The older woman might be a brasher and simpler type, but she is a wizard at altering machinery. Her gloves are a testament to that.

"So," Vi speaks up, entering the address into her navigation system. "An explosion huh? Think it's that goddamn brat again?" Caitlyn can hear the annoyance laced in Vi's tone. She understands the sentiment, but thinks the pinkette gets out of hand about it. Sure, crude portraits aside, it wasn't like the bluette had done anything cruel to the bruiser. Despite her large presence in the city, Jinx wasn't really like most other crooks—she didn't focus civilians or steal treasures. Sure, she causes thousands in property damage every time she pops up, but at least she hasn't played around with the lives of Piltover's people.

…Yet.

"She's our go-to suspect with these things," Caitlyn responds. "I'd expect so." Vi revs the engine with a short laugh and drives away. The brunette watches as the night lights streak by, something tickling at the back of her mind.

The address is important, somehow. She remembers seeing it before—some civilian reporting a criminal sighting—but it has been months since she read it. Perhaps Jinx has targeted another villain for some reason?

When Caitlyn steps out of the car and ascends the steps of the lonely apartment complex, she wishes that she had realized it sooner.

Judging by the increasing amount of pink graffiti toward their objective apartment, their crime scene is none other than Jinx's own personal flat.

Vi, in her usual manner, sees the familiar doodles and charges forward, yelling out insults at their number one criminal.

"Oooh, that little wretch! I knew it was her—"

"Vi," Caitlyn calls, but the pinkette is leaping up the stairs three at a time, her boots clicking with every step. "Vi!" she barks. It is enough to make the policewoman turn around, a dark expression on her face.

"What, Cait?" Vi asks tersely, eager to find traces of Jinx upstairs. "We need to hurry up so we can find clues—"

Caitlyn shakes her head. "No, Vi," she says quietly. "There aren't any clues to find—"

Vi angrily growls. "Whaddaya mean, 'no clues'?! Of course there are! Look at all this! Jinx was definitely here!"

"Vi," Caitlyn says tiredly, pushing her way in front of her raging partner. "Yes, Jinx was here. But—"

"But. What."

Caitlyn turns to Vi with a sharp stare, disapproving frown on her lips. "This is Jinx's house." Vi is stunned into silence, and looks at the doodles on the wall again. They're definitely in Jinx's style, but the subject isn't the same as her usual taunting. These are random images with no connection.

Caitlyn breathes through her nose and continues on. Hopefully Vi will calm down and—

"So the crazy bitch is blowing up her own house!?"

Caitlyn moans, leaning against the wall for support for her heavy soul. Why did have to babysit this child all the time? Vi can't shove past Caitlyn with her gloves equipped as easily as Caitlyn could, so she impatiently nudges her partner forward. "Come on, we need to see what's going on in here!"

Giving up hope, Caitlyn opens the farthest door, a corner flat. Jinx's house is in one corner of the building, meaning she has perfect view of most of Piltover's tall skyscrapers. The thought sobers Caitlyn. Jinx has been spending her time looking for the best hitspots, all from the comfort of her own home.

She opens the door, hand hovering over her gun. What they see shocks them for a moment.

Jinx's living room is… standard. The metal tiling on the floor isn't spotless, but it's not covered in dirt either. There's a television at one end of the room, a huge couch positioned incredibly close to it. Between the couch and the TV is a wooden coffee desk, stained with mud. Most of the walls are made of glass, but they are covered in gauzy white curtains dotted with pink and blue paint. Caitlyn is inspecting the only incredibly strange thing in the room—a white marble bathtub filled to the brim with used bullets—when Vi calls her attention.

"Ey, Cupcake, look at this." Vi holds Jinx's disengaged Zap in one glove high in the air. She offers it to Caitlyn, who takes it carefully.

"It's powerless," she says after a moment of fiddling with a few switches. The pistol refuses to generate electricity. She turns it over and notices a stray wire poking out of a hole in the grip. "It appears to be missing a battery, or something of the like." Caitlyn was a pro with her sniper rifle, but when it came to other weapons she was pretty clueless. She knew basics, but the inner workings of techmaturgy and hextech designs? That was for Vi's genius.

Vi takes the gun back and gazes into the hole. "Yeah, its power core has been ripped out. Weird." Vi holsters the shock pistol in one of her belts. "It that the kitchen or somethin'?" She points to a loosely hanging door. Vi takes the lead as they quietly creep forward and gently pushes the door open, but neither are prepared for the wreckage that is Jinx's kitchen. If the living room was tidy, the kitchen was an explosion of everything. Jinx's tinkerings were littered over the floor in various states of completion. Blueprints and notes pinned to the walls everywhere, upturned dishes, and a huge sticky mess on the tile. Vi whistles.

"That's a lot of shit," she comments, idly picking up a random item from one of the many piles in the room. It's a bronze box with a couple knobs, and when Vi messes with it, it folds out into other, smaller boxes. Caitlyn takes in the scene while Vi plays with Jinx's creations. Despite the messiness of the room, she manages to see tiny bullet holes riddling the wall behind her. There's a toppled over cabinet in the hallway, its contents spilled everywhere. Her boots protect her from the shards of glass and metal spread out on the floor.

The explosion that they were alerted for has presence in this room. Caitlyn can see the room the bomb mainly affected through large holes in the walls—it also helps that the door was blasted off, reduced to burnt cinders.

"This doesn't look like something Jinx would do," Caitlyn says softly. "It's not… It just seems too small to be her style."

Vi glances over at her partner, pausing in her exploration. She bites the inside of her cheeks and deflates. "Yeah, you're right," she admits. "Jinx is batshit insane, but not enough to blow her own house up. …I think." Caitlyn chuckles once before returning to her stern expression.

She's traced a line from the pattern of the bullets to the door at the end of the hall. It resembles swiss cheese, and she can see just a bit inside the room. A bright color peeks through just enough for Caitlyn to inhale sharply.

There's only the tiniest bit of electric blue, but Caitlyn sees it. Urgently she pulls her partner with her, stepping over the fallen cabinet with bated breath.

"What is it, Cupcake?" Vi asks, confused. "What did you see—oh." For the second time Vi is stunned into silence as Caitlyn pushes open the damaged door.

The room is missing half its wall. Glass and shrapnel are embedded into the walls and furniture. A pink bed somehow managed to survive the blast, but the cover is burnt at the edges. The whole room is a mess of destruction, but that's not what Caitlyn is focused on.

At their feet lays their slippery bomb enthusiast. Her body is covered in bruises and bloody injuries. Her arm is trapped between her skinny body and her pink machine gun, twisted in an uncomfortable angle. Her back was exposed to the explosion, and has tiny pieces of glass and stone poking out from it. The rug in the room is stained with her blood.

"What the fuck," Vi gasps. She doesn't know how to respond to this situation. She always wanted Jinx to be apprehended and punched repeatedly, but this doesn't make her feel happy. Instead, the bruiser watches in horror as Caitlyn reaches out a careful hand to the bluette's mouth.

"Vi." Caitlyn's voice is hard and cold, like steel. The brunette flashes the card at her partner, its decadent **C** scrawled in black ink. The card still has teeth marks left from Jinx.

"No fucking way," the pinkette mutters. "It's C? For real?" Vi, apparently over her stupor, kneels by Jinx's body and removes a glove. She shakily touches the girl's bloodied cheek, trying to remove one of the shards of glass in it.

"Augh," Jinx moans, and Vi screams. The bruiser leaps back and quickly tugs on her glove, the weapon spouting steam at its quick start up. Caitlyn blinks a few times and helps Jinx into a sitting position.

"What are you doing!" Vi hisses, both fists ready to beat Jinx into a pulp. "Don't touch her!"

"Vi," Caitlyn admonishes her partner's behavior. Jinx might be their most pressing enemy, but C made a personal trip to her flat. That was enough to make her ignore the urge to instantly handcuff the sociopath. Also, she doubts the wiry woman could escape with so many injuries.

"What I take," Jinx moans slowly as her mind returns to her. "Dass fucked." Her eyes crack open—one of them has a blood bruise—and stare into Caitlyn's own browns. Jinx huffs and closes her eyes again, this time furrowing her eyebrows. "Hurts. I'm dead?" She tries to shift slightly, but her numerous injuries make her gasp out.

"I wouldn't move," Caitlyn ordered Jinx, a firm grip on the girl's limp wrists. Jinx looks at Caitlyn again and blinks slowly.

"Hat… lady?" she says. Caitlyn makes a noise of irritation from the back of her throat. Jinx chuckles weakly before quickly deteriorating into a fit of coughing. "Well, there goes a lung."

"What happened?" Vi asks tensely. Jinx twists despite the pain to look at her favorite person.

"Fathands!" Her voice is hoarse, but Jinx looks genuinely _happy_ and Vi doesn't know how to respond.

"It's Vi," she stresses, looking away uneasily. Jinx just grins and returns to rest in Caitlyn's arms.

"You're comfy, Hatlady." Caitlyn raises her nose.

"That's wonderful. Now, are you going to cooperate and tell us what happened, or are we going to be forced to lock you in an interrogation cell?" Jinx hums thoughtfully at her options.

"Gee, you have great bedside manner," she teases. She tries to get up, but Caitlyn's grip is much stronger than any energy she has in her body. "Okay, okay, can I just…"

"No," Caitlyn cuts in. Vi creeps closer, slowly lowering her fists.

Jinx looks between the both of them and frowns. "Uh, well, this wasn't how I planned this going down but…" One of her injuries flares up and Jinx grunts, clenching her teeth. Vi watches as Jinx grapples with her pain, feeling strangely put off by it.

'It's 'cause I didn't do it,' she thinks. She'd been so obsessed with crushing the bluette that she'd started thinking her as a personal project, much like Caitlyn's fixation with C. For now, the pinkette finds solace in that answer.

"Oooh," Jinx says after a second, one eye shut in a grimace. "I'll skin that yordle and make myself a new rug!" Caitlyn and Vi share a look, their gazes serious.

"Did this yordle put this in your mouth?" Caitlyn asks, holding up C's calling card. Jinx inspects the design for a second, leaning in to get a closer look.

"Hmmmm, uhmmmm…" She continues to hum before brightening up and smiling. "No clue!"

Vi grinds her jaws, aggravated at Jinx's easygoing attitude. "Listen here, answer us seriously, you psycho!" Jinx just raises her eyebrows at Vi.

"But I _ammm_ being serious!" she whines. Again she tries to sit up on her own, and this time Caitlyn allows her to. The brunette refuses to release the other woman's wrists, however. Jinx is slow to stretch her damaged muscles, ignoring how each of her wounds sting as they shift. "Like, actually serious." Her childish voice is gone, replaced by a tenor the two police officers don't hear often.

Jinx looks at her destroyed room. There is still dust hanging in the air, light attempting to filter through. Her pretty bedspread and soft curtains have been burnt to bits. Half her wall is gone, too.

She looks over at her arm, surprised to see the taser's head still dug into her skin. Turning her body so that the arm is shoved into Caitlyn's face, Jinx shrugs the shoulder a few times. "See that? That's what I would call one fucked up taser." She smiles, eyes turning thoughtful. "Actually, it was pretty awesome when I think about it. Potent."

Caitlyn uses one hand to restrain Jinx's wrists and hovers the other over the black box. Jinx shrugs and leans closer to the brunette's hand. Figuring that to be enough permission, the sniper quickly snatches it from Jinx's flesh. If the constrained cry is anything to go by, the prongs had been buried deep. They have left two perfect holes in Jinx's upper arm, the surrounding skin and flesh blackened by the charge.

Caitlyn is amazed at the damage. "This is from a taser?" she asks, disbelieving. Jinx chirps an affirmative before taking her own look at the discharger.

"Sooo not regulation," she comments. Vi, interested, also comes over. Caitlyn passes the tiny box, and the pinkette pinches it carefully between two huge fingers. Jinx closes her eyes and rocks her head back and forth. "I was tryin' ta gun down the guy when he came up from behind me and zapped me," Jinx explains, each word pronounced carefully. "BZZZT! Just like that. I fell over faster than a lopsided elephant!" The image makes Jinx laugh. "I don't, heh, remember much after that."

"Why'd he come after you?" Vi is holding the taser head to the light, inspecting its profound featurelessness. "I mean you're both criminals, so—" Vi is interrupted by Jinx's enraged screech. The pinkette jumps into a defensive position as Caitlyn struggles with their wounded charge.

"What—calm down!" Caitlyn orders, but Jinx struggles even more to get out of her grasp.

"Justine!" she cries out. "Justine!" Caitlyn grunts as Jinx elbows her and pitches forward, free from her grasp. The woman tumbles, agitating her cuts and making them bleed again. Caitlyn and Vi follow behind the possessed maniac as she tears through the wreckage of her house. She leads them to a door at the other end of the kitchen, bolts covering the handle.

Except they are all broken, Caitlyn notices as Jinx fiddles with the loose knob. After a second she manages to push the wooden door open, and reveals a dark stairway up. The bluette nearly breaks her nose as she scrambles up the steps, Caitlyn following behind calmly. Vi takes up the rear, determined to use her width as a defense should Jinx try to escape.

Jinx punches open a trap door and climbs into an attic. Caitlyn peeks her head over, and sees the equivalent of Jinx's private worklab. There are tables covered with in-progress projects, most of them bombs. One wall is covered in electrical tools and equipment, the dim lighting making them glint slightly. Vi's expression darkens as she takes in the scene, knowing this is where their nemesis crops up her various schemes.

Caitlyn watches as Jinx collapses at an empty table. It's odd in that it's the only completely clean table—it doesn't even have a white cover.

'It's too clean,' Caitlyn realizes as Jinx punches the floor, muttering angrily.

"He took my Justine, that bastard!" Jinx grabs a section of her hair and chews on it angrily. "Blows up my house, electrocutes me, steals my work…!"

"What did C steal." Caitlyn darkly asks as she realizes what most of Jinx's projects are. Bombs of different sizes and shapes line the tables. Jinx huffs as she pulls herself up from the ground, panting at the effort.

"He stole Justine," she answers simply, like it should be obvious. Vi shouts, expressing Caitlyn's personal feelings.

"Who the fuck is Justine!" she yells, throwing her fists into the air. Vi almost knocks out one of the hanging lamps, the attic slightly too small for her. Jinx leans on the empty table, drawing circles with her finger on the pristine wood.

"Justine was my latest bomb," she begins sadly. "Like my Super Mega Death Rocket. I wanted to make one that was remote controlled."

Caitlyn's heart stills as the information processes. "Bomb?"

"Like how big?" Vi continues, her anger swept away in the face of this information. There would be time to beat the other female into a pulp—right now they need to know what exactly C was packing.

"Biiiiig." Jinx admits, stretching one of her arms all the way out. "Like, enough to wipe out one of the Hextech Whatchamacallit Facilities." Caitlyn exhales slowly, her hand pressed into her throbbing forehead.

"Was it finished?" Caitlyn can feel Vi's presence behind her, ready to grapple the bluette.

"Not all the way!" Jinx chirps, her attitude taking a full 180. "I never installed the radio transmitter for the controller or the propulsion jets." Then she pauses with a finger in the air as a thought comes to her. "Ah, but, yanno, it's probably still volatile."

"Volatile?" Vi grits out. "Like, explosive?" Jinx nods rapidly.

"Yeah! Exactly! You're not a dumb as ya look, Fathands—ugh!" Jinx can feel her ribs bend under Vi's strength. Futilely, she squeezes her fingers into the joints. "H-heeey! Hechkgh." A shadow is cast over Vi's face as Jinx suffocates.

"Vi!" Caitlyn begins, but Vi shakes her head.

"No!" she starts, bearing her teeth. "Don't stop me! Why the fuck was she building something like that anyway, huh? We got what we need to know. We don't need her anymore…!"

"VI!" Caitlyn hollers and instantly the bruiser drops Jinx to the ground. The wiry woman collapses and attempts to regain her breath.

"Hey, Hah… Hatlady," she attempts to say, coughing as her lungs recover. She can definitely feel some of the shrapnel that Vi pressed deeper into her body. "Like, uh, what?" With a deep breath, Jinx pushes her hands on her knees and stands up. She wobbles. "I always knew you liked me but, uh." She looks at Vi who is barely containing her rage. "Fathands maaaybe has a point."

"You wanna die?" Vi growls, squeezing her fists. Caitlyn holds up a hand.

"You made the bomb," Caitlyn explains. "It's not finished. That means that either C will finish it on his own—"

"HAH!" Jinx interrupts with a loud laugh. "I'd looove to see him try! I put my own personal twist on everything I make, so unless he knows how to reverse engineer hextech parallel bonds that make no sense, he ain't finishin' zip." Caitlyn's eye twitches at Jinx's loud proclamation, but it does ease some of her stress.

"That's good to know," the sheriff continues. "Anyway, if your bombs are as unique as you say, then we need you to disarm it, should C find use—"

Caitlyn barely contains _her_ rage when Jinx interrupts again. "Eeeeeeeh. I don't think so."

"What does **that** mean," Vi scowls. Not very gently she grabs Jinx in her large glove so that her head was in the space between her index finger and thumb.

"It sounds fun to watch you guys go looking for this guy," Jinx says with a smile. "It'll be even more fun to watch you run around in panic if he decides to use Justine!" She closes her eyes when Vi starts to tighten her grip, but keeps her grin up.

"Is that so?" Caitlyn asks coldly. Jinx makes a thinking sound, but the brunette shakes her head and Vi grapples her prey. "Then, we have a nice metal cell waiting for you at the precinct."

Vi then drags a protesting Jinx back down the stairs, Caitlyn following while reporting into her communicator. "We're going to need a clean-up crew at the crime scene, as well as a bomb-disabling squad. Prepare the high-profile cell as well."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jinx yells out, kicking at Vi's arm. Blood drips down her pale leg, staining the shorts she's wearing.

"Stop struggling," Vi warns. "You're not getting anywhere, bitch."

"We're going to need to confiscate her weapons," Caitlyn says to her partner. Vi smirks and pats her hip with her free hand.

"Got one right here." Jinx cranes her neck and catches a glimpse of Zap.

"Oh, hey! You have Zap!" She glares at Vi. "Give her back! She looks sick!" Vi just ignores her captive and walks into Jinx's destroyed bedroom. She grabs the minigun with her other hand, cradling it under her arm.

"Woah, Pow-Pow, too!" Jinx yells out. "Those are mine! Stop touching them, Fathands!" Vi turns her cheek to Jinx's petulant expression.

"Is that it?" she asks to her partner. Caitlyn gives the room another look and nods.

"Yup, seems so. Let's get going." The woman turns to leave, but before she can take a single step Jinx is protesting loudly.

"Wait! WAIT!" she cries out, struggling even harder in Vi's grasp. Vi has no trouble keeping her contained, but she is concerned about the rivulets of blood that Jinx has running down her legs. "Hold up! Yo! Halt! A moment, Your Grace!"

"Chill the fuck out," Vi commands Jinx, but the other woman continues to kick out. "What's your problem all of a sudden!?" Jinx just stares at her, annoyed.

"You can't forget Fishbones!" she announces angrily. "He'll be lonely!" Caitlyn looks back to see if the terrorist is serious, but the neon blue haired girl looks expectant. "My rocket launcher? Helloooo?"

"The blue thing, yes?" Caitlyn asks. Jinx nods enthusiastically, and Caitlyn sighs. "Where is it?"

"_He's_," Jinx corrects, "across from my bed, in his own! That's where he was last night!" She looks over as well, bright smile as she tries to point out the spot with her nose. "He should be right over… there…" Suddenly she falls silent and still.

"Brat?" Vi asks quietly, unnerved. Jinx mutters something too low for them to hear clearly.

"Fishbones is gone," she repeats. "Fishbones is gone! FISHBONES IS GONE!" Like a switch was flipped, Jinx begins to shout uncontrollably. "FISHBONES IS GONE! FISHBONES IS GONE!" Vi winces at the high pitched sound.

"Will you shut up?" Vi bites out, wincing. Jinx continues to rant, deranged. This is new, even for her. "I'm sure… he's just under the rubble—"

"No," Caitlyn cuts in, looking over the area Jinx described. "The rubble hasn't come far enough, and I can see Fishbones' cushion. The launcher isn't here."

"Fishbonesisgone fishbonesisgone fishbonesisgone fishbonesisgone," Jinx rattles under her breath. "Fishbones! My best friend! Fishbones! He took Fishbones!"

Vi looks at Jinx oddly. "Your best friend?"

Caitlyn holds her chin in her hand. "C is known as being a thief—it's not surprising he snatched your gun as well."

"I'll help."

She speaks too quickly for them to catch fully, but the police officers stare at their captive in amazement.

"What was that?" Caitlyn asks, a smirk forming on her lips as she senses her victory. Jinx looks up and locks eyes, her magenta hues having taken on a blood red tint.

"I'll. Help." She punctuates each word with a period. "He won't get away with taking Fishbones." Caitlyn turns on her heel and hides a pleased smile.

"Good. Now that that's out of the way…"

"Hey…" Vi begins, her voice hinted with concern.

"What?" Caitlyn asks, not wanting to ruin any progress they've made with the highly reactive demolition expert. Vi looks down at the ground Jinx is held over and gulps. The gentle sounds of dripping blood echo through the room disquietingly.

"Feelin' good," Jinx sighs, her face almost as white as a sheet. There are profound bruises around her eyes. She turns to Vi with an absentminded stare. "We gettin' swag tonight, you an' me, Fathands." Her head dips down. "Meet you at the corner of Shit and Faced." Then her forehead meets Vi's metal fist with a loud clang. Her long hair spills over Vi's fist like aqua colored waterfalls.

"Uh." Vi looks at her partner, green around the gills.

"Change that police van to an ambulance," Caitlyn speaks into her collar. Vi sighs.

"I don't get you," she admits. Her partner only smiles and crosses her arms.

"This is why I make the plans, Vi," Caitlyn says confidently. "We can keep Jinx under our thumbs now, and we'll have her help in finding C."

Vi's scarred eyebrow twitches. "And that's a good thing?"

"Sometimes it takes a criminal to catch one," she comments, leading Vi out of the destroyed remnants of Jinx's home. "Especially when they're both so slippery."

"I got a bad feeling about this," Vi mutters, keeping Jinx's limp body at a full arm's length.


	3. Setting Traps

"You guys are taking this waaaaay too seriously," Jinx complains as she is strapped down in her hospital room. She tests out her leather bindings. Nope. She's not breaking out today. Her whole body is wrapped in bandages, covering the stitches that run over her skin like a railroad. The worst injury is her taser wound—it had to be dug out from her flesh and replaced with an artificial skin graft.

"Better safe than sorry," Caitlyn remarks as she fills out a stack of papers. "With you under our care as a 'recovering sociopath' we can keep tabs on you at all times and make sure you don't sneak off." Vi is sitting in the corner of the room, dozing off comfortably. Since they picked up Jinx she hasn't removed her gloves. Caitlyn looks over her clipboard briefly, "It also allows us to work together without the populace of Piltover rioting for your neck."

Jinx blows her bang out of her face, boredom seeping into her pores. She lays still for a moment before shaking her head wildly, flopping her hair back into her face. Much cooler. For whatever reason they haven't tied back her hair, so it falls off the edge of the cot and pools on the floor. It bothers her slightly—she likes the feeling of her hair tightly wound, like her scalp is going to peel off.

"Hatlady, got a sec?" Jinx ventures, a bright eye in Caitlyn's direction. The stern woman doesn't look up, determined to charge through her papers. Jinx harrumphs and struggles in her bonds. Her nose is starting to itch. She really wants her hair in a ponytail at the least. Anything, as long as it's tied. "Hatladyyyyy," she tries again, but Caitlyn refuses to give her a glance. Jinx stares up at the ceiling, displeased at the sheriff's apathy.

"At least Fathands is fun to yell with," Jinx mutters under her breath before she inhales slowly. Pinching her face together, Jinx changes her strategy. "…Caitlyn?"

Immediately the brunette smirks, a victorious brown eye looking right at the contained criminal. "Yes?" she responds in that pompous accent of hers.

Jinx sighs, depressed that she has so little power over Piltover's stony sheriff. "Ya got any hairbands?" Caitlyn raises a single eyebrow.

"I'm sure there's an elastic in one of these drawers."

"Braid my haaaiiiirrr," Jinx whines. She blows her bangs out of her face again. Caitlyn snorts and lifts her clipboard.

"No."

"Come onnnn," Jinx continues. It's really bothersome! Stupid Hatlady doesn't understand—not even Fathands would, with their comparatively short hairstyles. "One day, I'll shave you bald for your sins." Jinx lets her head roll to the side, and stares at Vi's sleeping form. Her legs are wide open, arms crossed.

"Fathands looks comfy," Jinx mutters, jealous. "Do I reeeeaaally need all this? Just for little ol' me?"

"Why yes," Jinx continues on her own in an imitation of Caitlyn's accent, voice lowered a notch. "It is necessary. I think it's hot when you're tied up." She snickers.

"I always knew you had some kinks," Jinx smirks, closing her eyes. "Beware the quiet ones! I bet you have every kinda handcuff out there—"

"If you don't quiet yourself, I'll introduce you personally to my collection," Caitlyn says sharply, punctuating her sentence with the flip of her paper. The remark takes a second to register in Jinx's mind, but once it does she wheezes out laughter.

"You're fun after all!" Jinx rambles. Silence returns to the hospital room, the seconds ticking by on a clock. Jinx kicks her feet idly, flicking them to the beat of some song in her head.

The doctor arrives, two nurses following him. Jinx sees their white lab coats and turns docile, ignoring her instinct to hide. They aren't the scientists from Zaun with their excited grins and bloodshot eyes, but she still feels threatened.

Caitlyn watches with interest as Jinx quiets down and becomes passive for once. The doctor quickly does his business, installing a few different chips into the skinny girl's arm. A tracking device, a vitals recorder, and a citizen chip—Jinx will never be able to hide from them again while she has those sewn into her flesh. As a precaution the doctor sews them in at different points hidden from Jinx's view. The wounds will be stitched up and covered just like the rest, making them indistinguishable from that morning's debacle's.

The brunette likes the feeling of control she has over the situation. If she could manage to leash the unruly psycho and drag her everywhere she would, but Caitlyn has the feeling that Vi would have words to say.

Her partner is still snoring in the corner. In truth, Caitlyn is thankful for it—she could write out her paperwork in peace without the bruiser throwing a fit.

'After all,' Caitlyn thinks as she looks over her New Recruit form, 'she'd probably be my next homicide case if she found out.'

* * *

"No." Vi stares at her partner in a mix of shock and disgust. "No!" Her eyes quickly jolt back and forth between the brunette sitting calmly in a chair and the bluette sleeping soundlessly in a hospital bed. It is obvious that Caitlyn has been infected with the crazy while she was asleep.

"It's not up for discussion," Caitlyn quips, crossing her legs. "This is the best way to keep her under our supervision at all times." Vi can feel her jaw hurt from the force she's gritting her teeth with. "Besides," Caitlyn looks away to hide her smirk, "the paperwork's already submitted. I finished it while you were fast asleep."

Vi jumps from the wall she is leaning against, angrily stomping up to the Sheriff of Crazyland. "Are you nuts? This is Jinx we're talking about. _Jinx_! Unpredictable, insane, hyperactive—"

"And that's exactly why we need to chain her to the sheriff's department," Caitlyn interrupts, crossing her arms tightly. Vi ignores how she has to practically shelve her breasts on top of her arms.

The brunette looks at Jinx's prone figure drugged with sedatives. She needed more rest before she could be released from the hospital, but the older girl had a difficult time falling asleep; apparently, this is a normal problem.

"Do you want our office to be hazed to the ground?" Vi asks, deadpan. There are very few outcomes Vi can imagine from adding Jinx to their exclusive sector of law enforcement. Most of them involve arrests ending in failure, or with even more damage charges than usual.

There's only enough room for one demolition girl, and Vi is very happy to claim that place.

"We are going to keep her busy," Caitlyn says. "She will join us on our missions and take part in completing paperwork. If she fails at her tasks she will be punished. It's required for all recovering criminals to partake in community service, as you very well know, Vi."

"Her an' I are two totally different spectrums, Cupcake," Vi growls, agitated that Caitlyn would even think to make that comparison. "What I did and what she does are nowhere near the same."

"I'm not saying that." The sniper stands up when a nurse steps in to hand off some registration papers for Jinx. In addition to submitting the woman to the police force, Caitlyn also took the liberty to name herself and Vi as Jinx's guardians. There will be no escape for her this time, with so many legal chains and transmitters attached to the bomber. "What I need you to understand is that I am trapping Jinx in every way I can think of. We had a hard time catching her because of the lack of info we had on her. We played according to her rules and her schedule."

Caitlyn signs the bottom of the form with a flourish and hands it back to the nurse, who smiles gratefully and moves to check up on Jinx's status. Vi watches amazed as the short blonde calmly touches the criminal, though she surely knows her past misdeeds.

"Doesn't mean it's a good idea," Vi grumbles as she engages her gloves. The nurse has removed the IV, cutting Jinx off from the painkiller and sedative. It is only a matter of time before the brat wakes up.

"You want to pummel her too much," Caitlyn remarks. "She's been a thorn in our side, Vi, but you need to see this opportunity for what it is." She sends the pinkette a harsh stare, "And we can't muff it up because someone can't control their anger."

'I'm so gonna mess up her filing cabinet,' Vi plots in her thoughts, eyebrows furrowed so deeply her eyes squint. She feels like a petulant child, but she desperately wants this to go badly, just so she can laugh in Caitlyn's face. 'Why do I even bother with her bossiness?' she wonders as her eyes catch the way Caitlyn's hip pops out when she talks to the nurse, allowing her tiny purple dress to stretch tightly across her rear.

'Ah yes,' Vi sighs and rubs the back of her neck tiredly. 'That's why.' If she didn't care so much for Caitlyn and her haughty nature, Vi would have probably been halfway across Valoran on an epic sightseeing adventure. The bruiser had grown fond of Caitlyn during their time as a pair. Whether or not the serious woman feels the same was a mystery, but Vi knows she is at least a special friend to her.

Jinx's soft groan immediately draws their attention, the drugs surprisingly wearing off quickly.

"This is our chance, Vi," Caitlyn says quietly, and the pinkette can detect a trace amount of excitement behind her words. "This time, we make the calls. All of our traps are set—and there's no way out for her."

Vi shuffles away from her determined partner, knowing for sure that she, too, now has the crazy. Just in time Jinx cracks open her pink eyes and stares blearily into the ceiling, moaning for medication.

How long will it take before she also catches the nuts? Vi happens to snare Jinx's half-lidded gaze, a look filled with mischief and schadenfreude. She doesn't know why, but that trickster stare makes even her feel a bit eager to battle their wills.

And in that moment Vi realizes with startling clarity that it is already too late—the crazy has taken another victim.


	4. Testy

"You know, I'm really starting to doubt that I'm the only crazy one here," Jinx comments absentmindedly without looking up from her test, a pencil dangling from her fingers. The bluette is completing a basic comprehension test to see what her schooling level is at, a prerequisite for her entry into the Piltover Sheriff's Department. Caitlyn remembers the difficulty she had forcing Vi to sit down and take the exam—the freshly arrested pinkette had thought it a waste of time. (The truth was that she had very little formal schooling—her test scores had been as low as possible, the practical exam her only saving grace.)

Caitlyn sits at a large desk at the front of the classroom, legs crossed patiently. All the other desks are empty save for the one Jinx occupies directly in front of her. The white clock in the room ticks evenly, marking the thirty minute mark in Jinx's testing time. She has one hour left to finish the hefty packet. Having not watched Jinx for the full half hour, Caitlyn isn't sure how far the criminal has progressed.

Jinx waits for Caitlyn to respond, tapping her pencil against the clock's ticking. After a moment she huffs and returns to her test packet, making marks in the margins. "You're really doing it. Putting _me_ in the police force." She mutters to herself, flipping her papers back and forth. "Masochistic, much?"

Jinx might talk like the past week has been a terrifying experience for both parties, but Caitlyn has to admit it's gone fairly well. The maniac might've been a tough catch in the city, but once she is tethered to every chair she sits in and constantly handcuffed, Jinx is surprisingly easygoing.

"It's about having fun," Jinx had explained after Vi threw a fit at her lack of struggle, smirking. "Ob-vies you don't get it." Caitlyn simply rolled with the statement before, but now she is confused. The bluette was attending her reconstitution therapy sessions with only minor harassment to the psychologist. She was going through the various Piltover lawbooks like a bored teenager, but she was _actually reading_. When she had to return to her cell, the woman just traded some inane jokes with her guards and settled down. Caitlyn tries to assess Jinx's actions, but only draws up blanks when she compares it to their records of her behavior.

And since what Jinx is doing is right in front of her face and can't possibly be wrong, Caitlyn has to accept that perhaps it's their intel that's incorrect. She once thought that the woman only wanted senseless destruction and panic, but now she doubts that is Jinx's real handle.

'It's about the fun,' Caitlyn repeats to herself. The clock continues to tick away, Jinx still scratching at her test papers. The brunette hopes to use the upcoming weeks to understand the bomber better—if she passes this test Jinx is officially cleared to begin her community service as a part of the junior program in the force. This also means she will no longer be labelled as an active criminal, and therefore kicked out of her cell. And since neither Caitlyn nor Vi trust her to live on her own peacefully, they will be personally keeping watch on all of her activities in their own homes.

Of course Vi hadn't liked the plan, but a few stern words here and there plus the promise of a massage had gotten Caitlyn what she wanted. The brunette would be taking the first watch—not that she doesn't believe in Vi's ability to keep down their captive, but instead she doesn't trust her to not pop off Jinx's head in the first night. The ill-tempered pinkette is still rough toward the bluette, and Caitlyn knows the arrangement would lead to a failed mission and one dead squad member.

The sheriff would use the two weeks to truly get a grasp on the type of person Jinx is. Since the bluette has mostly focused on her partner, Caitlyn possesses little personal experience with the skinny devil herself. She wants to know what makes Jinx tick. She wants to learn her habits and patterns. And just like with Vi, Caitlyn will use that knowledge to control her. The Sheriff of Piltover is a true dominatrix, and she embraces it gladly. The city of Piltover is an unruly place after all—who else is better suited to keep it in line than the most commanding woman alive?

Bless her soul that Vi is a spitfire, otherwise she probably would have been brought under her boot's heel long ago.

"Stop that," Jinx says out of the blue, looking at Caitlyn directly. She has both elbows on the table, chin nested in her arms. Her pencil is directly overhead, stuck in the foam ceiling.

"Stop what?" Caitlyn asks evenly, righting herself after being brought out of her thoughts. She had been staring off for some time apparently—nearly fifty minutes have passed. "You have ten minutes left, understand?"

Jinx closes her eyes and frowns slightly. "You look super creepy right now. Stop thinking about tying up Fathands to your desk and collect my test." Caitlyn quirks an eyebrow. She wasn't thinking of such a thing, but the brunette is surprised that Jinx could pick up her controlling intentions.

"You have finished appropriately?" Caitlyn gets up and walks over. Jinx grins widely and leans backward, her arms now folded behind her head. Normally a grin like that would be enough to put the sniper on edge for some devious trick, but the bluette's plain black shirt and loose braid make her look unexpectedly harmless.

"Oh, ye of such little faith!" Jinx cries dramatically, throwing her arms in the air. She slips out of the desk and bends forward, her spine cracking in several places. Grunting in pleasure, she returns to an upright position with both hands on her hips and a smirk on her lips. Haughtily she swaggers toward the door, a hand waving carelessly in the air.

Caitlyn takes up the test and raises a brow. The entirety of the packet is covered in doodles and scribbles, each answer circled clearly but also surrounded by angry bunny rabbits and cartoon explosions.

Jinx swings open the door and props it open with her hip, looking at Caitlyn with an upturned nose. "That thing? I finished it like in twenty minutes. You're gonna need to gimme somethin' harder… Or somethin'." She laughs at Caitlyn's flabbergasted look—which is merely a widening of her brown eyes—and leaves, heading straight to her assigned guard, who easily slips handcuffs on Jinx.

"Why not just tell me when you finished?" Caitlyn asks, slightly annoyed. There is paperwork she could have worked on in the time the sociopath wasted. Jinx glances back, an impish expression gracing her pale features.

"I wanted to see how you'd react," she answers, grinning. She laughs loudly as her guard leads her away, shaking his head. Caitlyn stands back, watching with a perplexed frown.

'Confident, I see,' Caitlyn thinks to herself, Jinx's packet held in the crook of her arm. 'We'll just have to see how much of that is warranted.'

* * *

It turns out that apparently all of it was warranted. Jinx manages to score perfectly on the test—save for one question she has written over, having claimed it to have no correct answer. Further inspection proves that this is also true, and that the correction Jinx has scrawled to the side is completely valid.

Caitlyn chooses to annoy Jinx further as a form of punishment for wasting her time by submitting the woman to more tests, as she had teased the day before. This time she brings her paperwork to the testing room should Jinx try to keep her there for the full time again, but the bluette has little intention of doing so.

"I was so not serious yesterday!" Jinx whines as she stares at the various packets lined up before Caitlyn. Each is on a different scientific fields, with one focused on the Piltover laws she should have been memorizing. The brunette smirks and leans back in a large comfy chair she had brought in especially for this event.

"I would start working if I was you," Caitlyn recommends as she pulls out her own paperwork. "Start from the left and work to the right. There is a box of pencils in case you need extras." Jinx grumbles under her breath and snatches the first test violently.

The maniac breezes passed the first few packets, a mildly annoyed expression gracing her face all the while. She had humored them the first test, believing that it would be the only one—now that she is facing a grand total of five stupid exams, Jinx finds her amusement running low.

'I wanted to do other stuff today!' Jinx thinks to herself as she narrows her eyes at one of the questions: a chain of polygons with branching lines asking her to identify itself. Shrugging, she puts faces in each shape and circles a random answer. 'Don't know that shit. I bet Fishbones would.' The reminder that C has her beloved rocket launcher irritates Jinx further and pushes her to continue through. The sooner she completes these dumb tests, the sooner she can get started on the hunt for a new yellow-furred throw rug.

Her perseverance fails at the final test. Excerpts from that law book Vi threw at her a week ago are listed on the pages. Testy boredom once again rules Jinx, and her head falls to meet the cold desk.

"Do you need a break?" Caitlyn asks. She has worked well in the last two hours, despite Jinx's huffing and puffing.

"No!" Jinx shouts and reaches out with her hands, imagining herself strangling the stoic brunette. She growls and returns to fill out the test, her brain feeling slightly fried.

A half hour later Caitlyn looks up from her papers and stares at Jinx's pinched expression, the final test gripped tightly in her fingers.

"Never again!" she exclaims, slamming the packet down and turning on her heel to march out the door. Her guard flinches when she walks up to him and gestures wildly, shouting out disjointed complaints. Caitlyn smirks and gathers Jinx's tests in a stack, the papers lacking as many doodles as before—now they are mostly darkly shaded tornadoes of Jinx's frustration. She reaches for the pencil case and is surprised when it lacks its previous weight.

Caitlyn looks up and sighs when the entirety of the ceiling is impaled by countless #2 pencils.

* * *

"So what's the verdict?" Vi asks eagerly to her calm partner. She hopes that Jinx's hyperactive nature ruined her test-taking abilities, so she has no choice but to accept rudimentary lessons for a month like she had to. The pinkette isn't a fan of how her lack of schooling had to be revealed, but she supports anything that forces Jinx away from their peaceful existence as Piltover's Finest.

Caitlyn glances up from Jinx's final result sheets, honestly a bit surprised herself. "I can say she did much better than you did," she comments with a snicker as Vi pulls a face. "And, really, this is a bit astonishing."

"Psh, how well could she have done—" Vi mutters and takes the paper from Caitlyn, reading through it swiftly. Very quickly the numbers presented to her cause her eyes to widen comically and jaw drop. "What—a perfect score on three of those tests? An eighty percent on the law exam?" She throws the paper in the air when she reads 'doctorate level understanding of techmaturgical chemistry and physics, and hextech engineering.' Vi rounds on Caitlyn, holding up her hands in confusion. "This can't be right! That stupid little shit—"

"Isn't very stupid at all," Caitlyn snarks, a little aggravated by Vi's childish behavior. "We knew she had to have a decent background in the sciences if she was creating her own high-powered bombs from scrap." Caitlyn crosses her arms and watches as the result paper slowly drifts to the ground, feeling disappointed in herself for so severely underestimating the skinny woman's ability.

"There's even a comment that says I'm a genius!" Jinx cheers as she skips into the room, her guard following sheepishly. Vi wishes she had her gloves in the room when she spots the lack of handcuffs around Jinx's small, bandaged wrists.

"Yeah, well, we all know that's not true," Vi grumbles to herself, keeping a hawk's eye on the bluette's body. She's still pale as ever, but it's a slightly healthier pale. Since most of her belongings were either destroyed or confiscated, Jinx is wearing a plain black t-shirt and cloth shorts, her combat boots the only thing they allowed her to keep. Her usual clothes were made with those bullets in them, apparently. She's lost a majority of her bandages, allowing her tattoos to peek through the few leftover gauze wraps. And finally she managed to find someone with enough pity in their heart to donate a hair tie, allowing her to braid her long hair back messily.

Vi knows this is the same woman who has obliterated countless buildings in her dear Piltover, but she looks so normal it's creating a rift in her brain, separating the unarmed trickster in front of her from the psychopathic terrorist she chases on a regular basis. To be truthful, she had actually never spoken with her peacefully—when they were called to the Institute of War for their bimonthly attendance, she avoided Jinx like the plague, even if they were on the same team. It never occurred to her that Jinx wasn't just a destructive force of insanity.

'Is that why the Institute still stands?' she realizes suddenly and holds her forehead in her hand. 'Augh, why do I even care! It's definitely the crazy she's spread to us.' Yes, the crazy.

"Don't be too sad, Fathands," Jinx says gently as she picks up her sheet, appraising it cheerfully. "I'll always remember what we had when I'm off accepting the Golden Piltoverian Award for my genius." She sighs dramatically, holding a hand to her cheek daintily. "Perhaps I'll even mention you in my acceptance speech—'Oh, my dearest supporter, Officer Fathands, woman of little brains and mostly brawn,'—hey!" Vi leaps to tackle Jinx to the floor, who only laughs and dodges. The results paper is back up in the air.

The two women run out of the room, Jinx leading in a happy canter and Vi following like a charging bull. Caitlyn shakes her head but can't retain her small smile. The paper floats back to her hands. Once more she looks at it.

"We were really wrong about her," Caitlyn whispers to herself, following the sounds of her newly expanded partnership rage through the building. A high-information retention rate, an above-average understanding of complicated sciences and physics, and a completely different personality than expected. 'What else is she hiding?' the brunette wonders as she spots Vi and Jinx by the receptionist's desk, ducking back and forth as they try to catch each other around the circular structure. Jinx's eyes are alight with glee and Vi's red but grinning face tell Caitlyn that she's made the right decision.

'Piltover's finest just gained a genius.'


	5. Spit & Polish

Jinx holds the blue pieces of fabric at a full arm's length. She eyes the uniform skeptically, turning it in different directions to inspect its make. Vi and Caitlyn are dressed in their officer's uniforms, both waiting for Jinx to join them. Vi is as usual annoyed by the blue-haired woman's presence and childish behavior.

"Just put on the damn thing, will ya?" Vi moans when Jinx throws the clothing to the floor and pouts. Right as Jinx opens her mouth to say something, the bruiser quickly interrupts, "No, you are NOT gettin' your old get-up back."

Jinx huffs and points at Caitlyn, an overly wounded expression on her face. "But Hatlady said that I could get my cool clothes back!" Caitlyn puts another tally on her mental list of how many times the thin woman has not used the correct name, for future punishment.

"I said you could possibly have them returned if you acted on your best behavior during duty," Caitlyn clarified, an impatient finger tapping on her arm. "There is no other option. You are wearing the uniform, or I will have your record already marked with a demerit." It wasn't like the uniform was that awful; Jinx was just being difficult. In fact, much like hers and Vi's, the workshop that they ordered the uniform from had taken the liberty to customize it to the maniac's past wardrobe.

Jinx stares at the small pieces of clothing lying at her feet, hoping her eyes will suddenly gain the ability to shoot lazers to burn the offending scraps into the ground. A second passes as nothing happens, other than Vi narrowing her eyes at her nemesis' strange behavior. A small amount of time marches on at the impasse, Caitlyn stoic and Vi growing confused.

The pinkette purses her lips, watching as Jinx's red eyes begin to water in their staring contest with the clothes. "Uh, psycho, what are ya doing-"

"AARGH!" Jinx screams and viciously swipes the uniform from the ground, charging into the station's changing room. "FINE WHATEVER YOU GUYS SUCK!" The metal door slams shut, though it is possible to hear some of Jinx's anger through the thick walls. Vi stares before looking at her partner, a real exhaustion seeping into her bones.

"What have you done to us." Vi's voice is flat and she cranes her head to stare at the brunette behind her, who only shrugs silently in response.

In no time the changing room door blasts open again, a widely grinning Jinx stepping out proudly, swinging one of her braids in her gloved hand.

"Never mind, this ain't so bad!" she laughs loudly and poses for Piltover's Finest. Vi flinches back and waves her hands in front of her face, while Caitlyn takes her chin between her fingers and hums thoughtfully.

Honestly, it didn't look terrible. The top is a low-cut, cut-off vest that only latches between Jinx's breasts. The back is very low and the straps holding up the blue top are made of black leather. Jinx, through a long and loud yelling match with Vi, managed to keep her bullet necklace, which lays nicely on her pale chest. She has a black collar like they do, installed with communications and GPS chips. Instead of the many wide belts she used for a bottom before, Jinx is issued a tiny pair of blue shorts that hug the curve of her rear. She's been given one black knee sock for her right leg to replace the pink stocking. There are also black leather cuffs around her upper arms and thighs, purely for show. Her sturdy combat boots have been shined and polished for her first day on the force. All of her bandages are gone now, allowing her tattoos to stand out brightly.

There is only one thing that bothers Caitlyn about the ensemble. With a stern hand she rips the sideways police cap, decorated with a small golden shield reading "P.P.S.D." and the number 10, off the grinning woman's head and slaps it on correctly, facing forward.

"Wear this uniform with dignity," Caitlyn commands, turning on her heel and beckoning Vi to follow her. "You are now a representative of Piltover's peacekeepers." Jinx shrugs and drags her feet behind Vi, holding up her hands to check her nails.

"Alright, alright!" Jinx concedes. With a cat-like smile she falls into step behind Vi. Feeling the blue-haired woman's gaze on her back, Vi can't help but shiver and turn back to glare at Jinx repeatedly. Jinx just laughs each time, wiggling her fingers in greeting.

"If you try anything, and I mean _anything_," Vi growls at her right as they step out of the precinct, gloved hands firmly placed on her wide hips, "I'll rip your head off your shoulders. Got it, freak?"

Jinx raises a thin eyebrow at Vi's violent warning and shrugs. "Oh, Fathands, I know you would never do that. You love me waaaaaay too much!" She holds up her hands in defense when Vi readies a punch, her glove lighting up in preparation. Caitlyn, content to ignore the idiocy behind her, hops into the passenger side of Vi's cruiser.

The bruiser grumbles something and disengages her charge, feeling the weight return to her arms. With a clenched jaw she gestures briefly to the back seat before getting into the driver's seat, gently closing the door. Jinx smirks and makes a running leap into the back row, rocking the whole car to the side. Wide-eyed, Vi turns around completely, disbelieving that the wiry woman would be so careless with her baby.

Right before she can rail into her grinning, new partner, Caitlyn lays a calming hand on her bicep. She glances at Vi from behind her aviators, and narrows her brown eyes.

"She's asking for it," Vi complains roughly. She puts the car into drive and it squeals off into the heart of Piltover, her blue gaze focused on the asphalt stretching before her. Jinx smirks and reclines in the back row, laying sideways with her feet propped on the door so that the wind whips her bootlaces. Glancing up at the back of Caitlyn's chair, she snickers and tilts her cap once again to the side.

"Wake me up when we get there!" she shouts out over the wind, and Vi's face darkens. Caitlyn just chooses to lean on the side of the car, her gloved hand holding her cheek. Their driver grumbles and switches the police scanner on, her grip almost tight enough to bend the steering wheel. The static and occasional check-ins from the other officers fills the silence.

Jinx sighs quietly and creates a pillow for her head with her arms, a small smile on her lips. She watches the sky and the tips of buildings streak by, her mind quiet for once.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating last week. I was on vacation.**

**Jinx's police uniform is inspired by a Jinx-Vi-Cait wallpaper I use for my desktop. I'll post the link in my profile.**

**I've also toned down on the usage of "pinkette" and "bluette", as many people seem to find it slightly jarring to read. However, since writing "blue-haired woman" fully is obnoxious and wordy, don't expect them to leave completely.**

**Also, does anyone else think it's interesting that Jinx and Vi have opposite color schemes? Vi has pink hair and blue eyes, while Jinx has blue hair and pink/red eyes.**


	6. Wary Looks

"Soooo where's my guns?" Jinx asks like a small child on their birthday. She's leaning on the hood of Vi's cruiser, arms crossed. Caitlyn and Vi are prepping their weapons to respond to a daylight bank robbery, paying the electrically colored trickster no mind. Jinx waits patiently for as long as she can—which is somewhere near five seconds on a good day—before groaning and taking the situation in her own hands.

Vi glances up at the sound of her cruiser's trunk being popped open and jumps when she sees Jinx's legs dangling out. "Get out of there!" she yells and dashes over, her gloves lighting up gradually as power routes through. Jinx is determinedly hunting around in the large compartment, going through the few boxes kept inside. Vi's face melts into her almost permanent scowl and grabs Jinx by her ankles, forcefully dragging the skinny woman out of the car.

"Oh, come on!" she complains as she lands on the asphalt. Caitlyn has wandered over, her rifle slung over her back. Jinx gestures quickly between Piltover's Finest, pointing at their weapons. "Really, where's Zap? Like, I don't _totally_ expect you to gimme Pow-Pow, but I haven't seen Zap in forever! Did you guys wrap her up in a present for me, cause…" Caitlyn flicks her eyes to Vi and chews her cheek. Vi visibly tenses and shakes her head tightly. Caitlyn's eyes narrow. Vi's eyebrows scrunch up in the middle. Jinx continues to ramble about her missing friend. Caitlyn inclines her head at Vi and Vi purses her lips at Caitlyn.

"…and then Fishbones said, 'I think Zap just wants to be left alone,' but he's usually stupid about stuff like that, because I know for sure Zap wasn't in a mood and—" Vi slaps a gun into Jinx's outstretched hand, interrupting her rapid speech. Jinx smiles as if she got a new toy. "Why thank you, Fathands, I…"

Jinx takes a closer look at the gun, her voice trailing off. "I…" She turns it in different directions, critically appraising the foreign weapon. "I…" The gun hangs loosely in her hand, Jinx's shoulders shaking.

"What the fuck is this!" Jinx cries out, thrusting the police training pistol in Vi's face. Vi flinches back, eyeing the barrel of the low-powered gun carefully. "Look at it! It cries in sadness! Did someone make this gun as a joke 'cause it's literally the LAMEST thing EVER." Jinx turns to Caitlyn, hoping to find a comrade. The sniper has been rather receiving of her antics recently. The blue-haired woman looks longingly at Caitlyn's shiny, impressive-looking rifle. "Ever," she whispers.

Caitlyn reaches out pats Jinx's shoulder. "You'll be fine," she says coldly and turns on her heel, leading the charge toward the sound of sirens. Jinx stares at her back, confused at the gesture. That was the first time Caitlyn had touched her. Not even during her arrest attempts had the brunette laid hands on Jinx; that was Vi's job.

But Jinx is an expert at rebooting her attention span and quickly jumps onto Vi's side, back to whining about her gun. "Fathands, look. At. This. Thing." Vi tries in vain to pry Jinx off her arm, but the police "standard" version of her gloves are not as maneuverable as her custom set.

"Stupid, get off me damn it!" Jinx just blows a raspberry in Vi's face.

"Not until you tell me why I get Baby's First Pistol and you two have way cooler shit!" Jinx tightens her grip, forcing Vi to scream in outrage and drag the woman-child behind her.

"We don't, you retard!" Vi explains, her voice deep with bound anger. Caitlyn had talked about her anger problems with the Disapproving Looking-Down-My-Nose-At-You Frown during the car ride over whilst Jinx napped. The sheriff had expressed her deep dissatisfaction with her partner's actions, going so far as to call her a spoiled baby. It wasn't her fault though—how could she keep cool when Jinx's mere existence made her blood boil? The skinny woman's eyes always held a crafty, all-knowing glint, like she knew all their moves before they even thought about them. Like she was merely toying with their lives.

"Liar!" the hellion hisses and it takes all of Vi's self-control to keep her gauntlet from engaging in response to her tightened fist.

"If you're so smart, why don't you take a look, for fuck's sake?" Vi barks, holding her other gauntlet in Jinx's wide-eyed face. "Protocol requires Cupcake an' me to use limited versions of our Sheriff equipment—didn't you get some stupid high test result, moron? Anyone can see they're not the same!"

"Clearly!" Jinx screams back at Vi, jumping off the pink-haired woman's arm and throwing her arms up. "None of the plating is the same and it's soooo obvious that the pistons are powered by a three-cell core, not a five-six!" Vi recoils and stares at Jinx suspiciously.

'How does she know that?' Vi wonders, narrowing her blue eyes at Jinx's grit frown. 'Only I know the exact parameters of my glove's tech. Where did she find out..?'

Jinx's shrill voice breaks Vi's concentration, ripping her from her thoughts sharply. "Yeah, sure, whatev, _you_ aren't worried cause _you_ have something that'll actually do something!" Her tone is accusatory and annoyed, glare almost enough to light Vi on fire.

"It's a gun," Vi states simply, not seeing the problem. She tries to herd Jinx forward as Caitlyn's form begins to grow smaller down the block, the sounds of sirens becoming louder with each step. The neon-colored woman struts backwards so that she can continue to chew out Piltover's Enforcer to her face for their terrible disservice.

"Just a gun!" Jinx cries, motioning wildly with her hands in an attempt to express her inner turmoil. "What if I gave you some gardening gloves and told you to go fight in them? Just some gloves, right!"

Vi sighs loudly. "No one would give me those, you psycho—"

"So why are you givin' me Pew Pew Junior?!" Jinx wails, pivoting on the ball of her foot and charging forward. Vi's nostrils flare as she takes a deep, calming, soothing breath; the picture of peace.

"YOU SHOULD BE LUCKY WE'RE GIVING YOU A GUN AT ALL!" screams a demon from hell. Unfortunately, Vi's outburst happens just close enough to the police blockade that Caitlyn, who is trying to gather information from the chief, turns around to glare. Vi groans at Caitlyn's pointed look, slapping a metal hand over her face to hide herself from the cruel world.

"Geez, Fathands," Jinx says brightly, her hands locked behind her back innocently. Vi gives her a stink-eye, confused as to the sudden 180 mood swing. "You sure do yell a lot. I know a wonderful psychiatrist that can—whoops!" Jinx grins as Vi takes a wild swipe at her and ducks just in time to feel the wind rush above her. Using her bent legs to give her some extra spring, she leaps away and waves, heading toward Caitlyn.

'She's so easy!' Jinx giggles to herself as she steps up behind Caitlyn. She's still miffed about their lame-ass gun they gave her and fully intends to get something with a bit more oomph when they get back to the station. Preferably Pow-Pow or Zap. She misses them and she will get them back. It's bad enough that Fishbones is somewhere in the clutches of that disgusting furball thief, but her other weapons are so close! Jinx's hand falls to the baby pistol—maybe naming it will make her feel better—and imagines Zap's customary grip. The feel of her width, the cool metal trigger under her finger, the static as she slowly squeezes it…

Caitlyn shrieks at the sound of a gunshot right behind her, instinctually bringing her gun around in a defensive grip. Jinx looks almost as surprised as she is, staring at the bullet hole next to her foot, the police-regulated pistol's barrel smoking slightly.

"What do you think you're—" Caitlyn tries to bite out before Jinx is dramatically crying out into the sky, her hands pointed straight to the hole.

"Oh, look how lame!" she moans, her fingers stretching out. "It's like a BB gun! That hole is almost as small as Fathand's dick!"

Vi's metal hands clasp down on Jinx's shoulders, her face darkened by her thunderous expression. "What did you say?" Jinx tilts her face all the way back, her head resting against Vi's collarbone, using the pinkette's open breasts as a pillow.

"You gotta be compensating for something with your huge, fat hands—"

"Enough!" Caitlyn shouts in a commanding tone, making both blue and red eyes dart to her. The brunette pinches the bridge of her nose and shakes her head at the police chief. "I'm sorry for those two. One is a rookie and the other is…"

The man just nods. "I understand. We got word of the addition to your squad a few hours ago—I don't like it one bit, but if it keeps her off our streets then it's better than anything I could ask for." He blows a whistle and calls over another officer with his hand, a younger man with tan skin. His eyes stare nervously at Jinx's reclining form and looks away quickly when she grins and wiggles her fingers in greeting.

"Yes, sir?" he asks, standing so that his back is not toward Piltover's most recent villain. Caitlyn raises an eyebrow and takes a quick glance at the other nearby police, who are all presenting themselves similarly to the young man before her, their eyes all keenly watching Jinx—who is watching them all back with wide, expectant red eyes.

"I think they like me," she whispers to Vi, holding a hand up to hide her mouth on one side as if she's sharing a secret.

"No one likes you," Vi snaps back. Jinx pouts and frowns, choosing to ignore her headrest.

Caitlyn wonders about that statement as the head policeman instructs his underling to prepare a path for the three women. The sheriff of Piltover knows that Jinx isn't the most beloved idol right now in the city—which is understandable and also deserved—but who actually does like her? If Caitlyn thinks about any personal relationships the skinny woman holds in Piltover, they aren't good ones; hatred at the worst and antagonistic at the best of the spectrum. Even at the Institute of War, where mostly everyone gets along with so many neutrality laws holding their weapons steady, Caitlyn can't come up with a single name of another champion that Jinx is intimate with. They all partied together and fought side by side, but the brunette had never seen Jinx walking around with a group, or eating lunch with a foreigner.

'I'd act out for attention if I was alone like that,' Caitlyn theorizes in her mind, as she prompts her two partners to follow the young officer. 'The question is, is that the real answer?' Humans need interaction to survive and keep healthy mental facilities (which honestly Jinx is lacking in both areas), however it is possible that Jinx is actually a high-functioning loner. At the same time, a lack of companionship has been known to cause mental illness. 'Too many possibilities—I need to narrow them down.'

Their group creeps carefully up to a barricade of police cars set up around the entrance to the bank. Jinx peeks over the hood of the car they kneel by, excitedly trying to see into the open doors of the building. Vi attempts to pull her head down but the bluette hisses and swats her metal fist away. Vi glares and settles beside Caitlyn, not caring if the idiot gets her head blown off.

"The chief briefed you on the situation, right?" the policeman asks, offering Caitlyn a walkie-talkie. She refuses the black box with a shake of her head and gestures to the radio installed in her collar.

"The robbery started about half an hour ago," Caitlyn repeats mainly for the benefit of her pink-haired enforcer. "The situation is compromised by a number of hostages inside, somewhere around twenty-five people of varying ages and occupations." Vi's expression tightens at the information, always sensitive about life-threatening crime. "There is no definite count on the amount of robbers inside, but we do know they're part of the Copper Pistons—"

"Oh, I know those guys!" Jinx chimes in, still looking at the glass doors. "There's also two guards by the front, FYI."

"What…" The officer glances at Jinx before popping his head over the side of the car. After a moment he curses. "She's right."

"You… _know_ them?" Vi asks incredulously. Jinx was known to work alone during all of her stunts, so why would she know one of Piltover's crime gangs?

Giggling, Jinx turns around to join the conversation, positioning her legs so that she is resting on the balls of her feet. "Yeah, they're assholes. They got in my way once when I was trying to set up some explosives in an area that was apparently," she lowers her voice to imitate one of the gang members, "'by their turf,' so I taught them not to mess with me!" Vi looks at Jinx before quickly glancing at the map of the bank spread out on the ground, not sure how to feel about the amicable tone the hexplosives enthusiast is using.

"Will they recognize you?" Caitlyn asks, a plan forming in her mind as the cogs turn. Jinx blows a raspberry and waves a careless hand in the air.

"Pfft. Me? Recognize _me_?" Jinx's grin slowly widens enough to show a hint of teeth. "Hatlady, _everyone_ recognizes me."

Caitlyn purses her lips and adds another tally to her mental record. "Well, we might be able to use that to our advantage…" Vi and Jinx lean in eagerly as their leader sketches out a plan of action on their map, the young officer watching from the backlines warily.

* * *

**Hey guys, I know I'm the worst person ever for being late, but college is a lot of work and I only have so many hours. Sorry for holding out.**


End file.
